


Убей свой страх

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Mysticism, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера думал, что Занзас не боится ничего. И ошибался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убей свой страх

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Реборн-пейрингов  
> Бета: Лейтенатор

Красный круг солнца проступал через бордовые облака, отсветы ложились на темную воду. Отчего-то Гокудере казалось, что в этой бухте море не движется. Привычный успокаивающий гул волн, как будто оно дышит — тут ничего похожего не слышно. Тишина, небо, черная вода, каменистый берег и крошечный домик. Из окна машины Гокудера не мог рассмотреть, есть ли в окнах свет, не мог точно узнать, там ли Занзас, или он ошибся, потерял цель где-то по дороге. Слишком высоко, очередная петля серпантина вильнула вниз, и Гокудера с трудом вписался в поворот. Пепел с сигареты упал на джинсы, и Гокудера тихо выругался, затушил окурок в пепельнице. 

Маленькая, скрытая горами, бухта, дом в отдалении от города, разбросанного у моря — мирная картина, Гокудеру она никогда раньше не раздражала, но сейчас, пока машина, набирая скорость, катила вниз, он поймал себя на мысли, что хочет вернуться. Как будто даже воздух мертвел, чем ближе он гнал старый ситроен к каменистому плато. Воздух сгущался, давил, отталкивал.

Ситроен скрипнул колесами по мелким камням, когда Гокудера нажал на тормоз. Все, приехали.

— Какого хрена, — процедил он, вылезая из машины. Пошарил по карманам, достал сигареты из бардачка, зажигалку. Захлопнул дверцу и нажал на кнопку сигнализации на брелке. Хотя кому тут понадобится его машина? Гокудера потянулся, вытряхнул из пачки сигарету, закурил. С плато дом казался больше, но свет в окнах все же не горел. Гокудера проверил коробочку, бросил взгляд на убегавшие вверх петли дороги. Надо идти. Он вздохнул. Облака над морем закрыли солнце, клубясь, выгибаясь, нависая, похожие на странных чудовищ из сказок.

Гокудера затянулся и начал спускаться, осторожно переступая по камням. Море стало еще тише, затаилось и наблюдало. Гокудера нахмурился. Он верил в предчувствие, и тут оно явно кричало ему вернуться к машине, завести мотор и свалить восвояси. Лучше даже вернуться в Японию. Пусть Занзас делает тут, что ему надо, потом встретятся. С ним все будет нормально. Ведь возвращается же он каждый год вполне целым и живым. Но ноги работали сами по себе, Гокудера спустился к выбитой в камнях лестнице. Ступени осыпались от времени, камень треснул кое-где, но привычных для места, где морской ветер и влага, отметин не было. 

Гокудера сбежал по ступеням, прошагал по выложенной камнем дорожке к террасе и дернул дверь. Она поддалась, Гокудера удивился — почему Занзас не заперся, если приехал? Но даже если его еще нет, дверь должна быть заперта.

«Может быть, дело в том, что сюда никто никогда не спускался, кроме него, потому что… Боялись».

Потому что здесь пропадали люди. Без вести. Как значилось в полицейских протоколах. Гокудера читал их, когда выяснил у Сквало, куда каждый год на двое суток пропадает Занзас.

Гокудера открыл дверь и вошел. Внутри было темно и сыро. Как будто тут никого не было уже много лет. Но его охватило ощущение присутствия, неопределимое и непреодолимое. Гокудера огляделся, прислушиваясь. Ему почудилось, что он слышит дыхание. Гокудера прошел дальше, в гостиную. 

В огромном кресле у мертвого камина сидел Занзас. Он вскинул пистолеты, как только Гокудера приблизился. Красный огонек сигареты дрогнул. В комнате было темно, а за окнами догорал закат. Занзас не стрелял, узнал, кто перед ним. Гокудера подошел к креслу, подставляя грудь под выстрел.

— Ты…

Гокудера затянулся. Пальцы дрожали. Вдохнул-выдохнул, чтобы не заорать. Потом заговорил, продолжая собственную недосказанную на плато фразу:

— Какого хера ты тут делаешь? Кого ждешь? К кому приехал, придурок?

— Заткнись и проваливай, — ответил Занзас. Не рявкнул, как обычно, а прошептал. Хрипло, как будто голос не хотел его слушаться. Гокудера шагнул вперед, взглянул в лицо Занзаса. Испарина на лбу и над губой, на заросшей щетиной коже. Сжатые губы, зрачки, заполнившие радужку. 

С тех пор, как они с Занзасом… трахались? Или это уже можно было назвать неким извращенным подобием романа? Встречались? Гокудера ни разу не слышал, чтобы Занзас говорил так. Он мог стонать, мог орать, мог цедить слова. Но никогда в голосе не было вот этого. Страха? Но Занзас никогда ничего не боялся.

— Я тебе вопросы задал, — бросил Гокудера, облокотившись на холодный камин. Кажется, в нем уже сто лет не разводили огонь.

Надвигались сумерки. Лицо Занзаса, сидевшего спиной к небольшому окну, утонуло в темноте. Но Гокудера почувствовал, что тот хмурится. Занзас обернулся и несколько минут напряженно вглядывался в камни, лестницу, гальку за окном. Прислушивался, принюхивался. 

— Вали, — повторил он, и Гокудера услышал в его голосе ужас. И первые секунды даже не мог ничего ответить, так непривычно это звучало. Нет на свете ничего, способного испугать Занзаса, и все-таки тот боялся. 

Гокудера сделал еще шаг и потянулся к нему, чтобы прикоснуться, проверить, точно ли в кресле — Занзас, но тот ударил его по руке кулаком с зажатой в нем рукояткой пистолета. 

— Уходи, — выговорил одними губами. А потом перед глазами Гокудеры метнулся огонь, и каминная полка рядом с локтем разлетелась мелким крошевом. Гокудера успел, тело действовало быстрее мысли, он отскочил и закрыл лицо рукой. Кожу ужалили крошечные осколки.

— Объясни, зачем сюда ездишь? — крикнул Гокудера, хватаясь за коробочку. — Чего ты боишься? 

Занзас снова направил на него пистолеты. Произнес почти по слогам:

— Я не боюсь. — И на последнем слоге голос сорвался, как будто Занзас подавился словом.

Солнце почти село, и бухта погрузилась во мрак. Густой, непроницаемый мрак, в котором даже последний скудный свет бледнел и гас. Вдруг Занзас опустил пистолеты и выпрямился в кресле.

— Поздно, — прохрипел он. — Началось раньше… Из-за тебя, мудак.

Гокудера услышал слова Занзаса, но уже и сам почувствовал — что-то изменилось. Он развернулся, бросился к окну в холле и тут увидел то, о чем говорил Занзас. Черная вода у берега и дальше пошла рябью, но не от ветра. Под водой что-то было. И оно собиралось выбраться. 

— Стоять! — проревел Занзас у него за спиной, воздух снова накалился, и в щепки разлетелось зеркало. Но Гокудера уже не обращал внимания. Он кинулся к двери.

Он всегда готов был поверить во все нереальное и невозможное. И то, что происходило с морем, было нереальным и невозможным. На запястье сомкнулись пальцы, Занзас крепко держал его за руку. 

— Не смей, мусор, — процедил Занзас ему в лицо. Гокудера взглянул на него, потом снова на воду. Море двигалось, нужное слово крутилось на языке, и Гокудера проговорил его одними губами. Кишело. Он вырвал руку и выскочил за дверь. 

Он слышал, что Занзас что-то кричит вслед, но не остановился. В несколько шагов он преодолел узкую полосу каменистого берега и остановился у воды. Под поверхностью были существа. Рыбы? Гокудера шагнул к самой кромке. Вода вздыбилась, над ней поднялось что-то гладкое, серое, как спина большой белой рыбы или червя, а потом на гальку у его ног вытянулась рука, загребая мелкие камни пятерней. Гокудера разглядел черные ногти, утонувшие во вздувшейся серой коже. 

— Быстро в дом! — донесся до него голос Занзаса. Гокудера оглянулся — тот кричал из окна, но не стрелял и не выходил. Гокудера снова перевел взгляд вниз. Отскочил на пару шагов. Прямо перед ним на камни шлепнулось тело. Живое и мертвое одновременно. Потом еще одно, и еще. Гокудера очнулся.

Он выругался и выхватил коробочку. Она едва не выпала из влажных от пота пальцев, Гокудера крепче сжал ее в ладони. Секунда, и Гокудера почувствовал приятную тяжесть на руке. Его оружие. Не раздумывая, он запустил ракетные бомбы в поднимавшиеся с гальки тела. Бомбы взорвались, поднимая столбы песка и камней. Гокудера отвернулся, потом снова повернулся проверить. 

Мертвецы поднимались с земли. Безногие, безрукие, волоча кишки за собой, они шли к нему, из воды вылезали новые. Гокудера снова выстрелил, и еще, и еще. Вокруг него в неподвижном воздухе невозможно стало дышать. В легкие попадал только песок. Но тела все равно двигались. Когда из дыма перед Гокудерой появилось раздувшееся лицо с черным безгубым ртом, он побежал. А сзади, раскачиваясь и набирая скорость, нагоняли его живые мертвецы. 

Он взлетел на террасу, захлопнул за собой дверь. Занзас прижал ее плечом и повернул ключ. В старое дерево ударилось что-то мягкое, хлюпнуло и затихло. Как будто кинули рыбу, и она сползла вниз.

Гокудера с трудом переводил дыхание, сглатывая пересохшим горлом. 

— Да что с тобой, бля? Что? Почему ты не стрелял? — заорал он, когда смог говорить, и, вцепившись Занзасу в куртку, хорошенько тряхнул. Пусть даже вмажет или выстрелит, насрать, только бы убрать ужас с его лица. Гокудера тоже боялся, но страх заставлял его действовать.

Занзас только хмуро покачал головой и расцепил его пальцы. В дверь снова ударили. Потом еще и еще, и в стену, и в стекло. Дом дрожал, готовый развалиться в труху.

Гокудера кинулся к окну рядом с дверью и запустил туда еще пару ракет, чуть не выронив поджигатель. Но когда попытался захлопнуть створки, стекло перед ним разлетелось, и гнилая рука ухватила за отворот пиджака. Он оторвал мягкие вязкие пальцы, едва не упал, и тут его рвануло назад, а затем Занзас втащил его в гостиную и швырнул на пол.

Гокудера снизу увидел, как тот выходит в холл, разжигает в ладонях огонь.

— Держите! Вам же это надо! — услышал Гокудера, но Занзас не начал палить по трупам, он просто стоял и все. А пламя металось в его руках. 

— Убей их, — крикнул ему Гокудера. — у меня не выходит!

Но Занзас не реагировал, и только когда дверь поддалась и рухнула, отступил и запер гостиную. 

— Они никогда не пытались попасть внутрь, — прохрипел Занзас, замирая посреди комнаты. Пистолеты торчали за поясом, как черные отмершие руки. Гокудера поднялся с пола, снова активировал оружие. 

— Говори, какого хрена тут творится, или я взорву тебя, — процедил он, глядя в глаза Занзасу. Слизнул с верхней губы капли пота, и на языке остались пепел и кровь. 

Занзас молчал целую вечность. А потом заговорил:

— Это была только моя проблема, мусор, пока ты не приперся. Все было под контролем. Я прихожу сюда с тех пор, как могу ходить. Они никогда меня не трогали, просто смотрели. В окна, и питались пламенем. Теперь заглохни и сиди тихо.

— Что-то по тебе не скажешь, что все под контролем, — мрачно ухмыльнулся Гокудера, вытер лицо ладонью, добавил, подумав. — Ты же уже не ребенок! Почему ты не стреляешь сейчас? Ты хоть пытался? 

Занзас кивнул.

— И почему не убил?

Занзас смотрел мимо него.

Но Гокудера уже все понял и так. Когда Занзас попытался, он был еще слаб. И они сделали с ним что-то страшное, что-то, что невозможно забыть. Чуть не утопили? Чуть не разорвали на части? Не важно. Так Гокудера реагировал на Бьянки. Его до сих пор скручивало, когда она появлялась поблизости. Детский страх врос в Занзаса, стал его частью, мешая сопротивляться, мешая думать и бороться. Парализовал. Гокудера представил себе, как маленький Занзас сидит в темном доме, в старом кресле, и слушает, как за стенами вокруг собираются мертвецы. Как он выходит и смотрит на воду, смотрит на мертвое море и разлагающуюся плоть, которую оно выталкивает. Гокудеру затошнило.

— А ты пробовал не приезжать? – проглотив горечь, спросил он.

Занзас кивнул.

— Не получилось?

Тот промолчал. Тогда Гокудера схватил его за руку.

— Я убью их.

— Не сможешь. Даже я не смог.

Занзас высвободил руку. Гокудера смотрел на него и не узнавал. Обычный Занзас давно бы убил его, разметал тут все к хренам, но этот только смотрел в окно оцепеневшим взглядом. 

— Сзади, — прошептал Занзас. 

Стекло за спиной Гокудеры лопнуло, в то же мгновение вылетела дверь. Мертвые лезли в окно, пытались протиснуться в дверной проем. Занзас медленно обернулся. Вдруг движение у двери прекратилось, тела раздвинулись, и в гостиную вошел один из мертвецов. Но этот не был похож на других. В нем пылало пламя Дождя. 

Гокудера едва не задохнулся, когда посмотрел в его лицо. Отечное, бледное, похожее на личико дурацкой китайской куклы, кожа облезает лоскутами. И при этом Занзас походил на него как две капли воды. Занзас развернулся и тоже увидел. Мертвец поднял руку и указал на Гокудеру. Все остальные замерли, как будто у них кончился завод.

Гокудера стиснул зубами поджигатель. Хотел сделать шаг к мертвецу, но Занзас преградил ему путь. Медленно, словно во сне, парализованный страхом, он все-таки двигался. Гокудера видел его мокрый от пота затылок, видел, как дрожат руки, и хотел бы навсегда забыть его такого. Мертвец повернул голову, и теперь пустые глазницы смотрели на Занзаса. Он шевельнул губами, и Гокудере показалось, что он произносит слово — сын.

Занзас пошатнулся. Гокудера согнул руку в локте, приготовился, если что, стрелять, пускать дымовые бомбы, что угодно. Главное, выиграть время. Мертвец снова указал на Гокудеру, Занзас сделал шаг назад.

— Хочешь высосать его, как их, пока не мог вызывать меня? — вдруг ухмыльнулся он, кивнув на окруживших их мертвецов. 

Резко выхватил пистолеты и выстрелил в голову своего мертвого отца. Раздутая плоть взорвалась черной жижей, Гокудеру обдало вонью, на лице остались ошметки прогнивших костей и мозга. Тело рухнуло на Занзаса, и тот поймал его и тут же отшвырнул прочь. Остальные мертвые стали падать, и валились на деревянный пол, как будто умерли еще раз, успокоенные метким выстрелом снайпера. Чужое пламя больше не питало их. Оно взорвалось в гнилом теле короткой вспышкой и погасло навсегда. Гокудера посмотрел на Занзаса. Тот стоял, опустив руки с пистолетами, и смотрел на трупы, загородившие проход, заполнившие все пространство комнаты. 

Потом медленно повернулся к Гокудере. Его измазанное гнилой плотью лицо снова стало прежним, холодным, высокомерным, только в глазах горел огонь. 

— Ого, получилось! — ухмыльнулся он, с изумлением глядя на пистолеты. — Сожжем мусор к ебаной матери! 

Гокудера улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. Огонь из поджигателя запалил ракетные бомбы. Занзас снова поднял пистолеты, прогремел взрыв. 

Занзас и Гокудера выскочили на пляж, проложив себе дорогу бомбами, потом, сминая сапогами мягкие как тесто тела, подожгли дом. Пламя взвилось, кажется, до неба, подхваченное ветром, превращая в пепел и дерево, и камень, и плоть. Запахло горелым мясом и морской водой. Гокудера взглянул на море — оно снова ожило, волны накатывали на гальку и отползали обратно, ночное небо усыпали звезды, над горизонтом застыла серебряная луна. 

Гокудера вернул оружие в коробочку и, отступив к воде, умылся и вытер лицо футболкой. Занзас убрал пистолеты. Пока он смывал грязь, Гокудера наблюдал за ним, слизывая морскую соль с губ. Слышал его дыхание, слышал даже, как бьется его сердце. Занзас выпрямился, взглянул на него. И через секунду они целовались, лапая друг друга, вжимаясь друг в друга, не думая про трупы под ногами. Занзас кусал его губы, тянул за волосы, лизал шею, как его хренов Бестер. А Гокудера хрипел и стонал, стискивая дурацкие перья в кулаке. 

 

Машина стояла на плато, и они почти бежали вверх, дальше от пляжа, не обращая внимания на осыпавшиеся под ногами камни. Адреналин гудел в крови, бился в паху, тикал как бомба с часовым механизмом. Когда Гокудера открыл двери, Занзас втолкнул его в салон, дернул ремень из петель. Гокудера скинул джинсы и потом уже плохо помнил, что творил. Кажется, он закинул ноги Занзасу на плечи, кажется, скреб ногтями кожу сидения, кажется, орал так, что если бы тут рядом кто-то жил, проснулся бы точно. Он помнил еще соленую кожу Занзаса, его губы, и зубы, и язык. 

А когда кончил, они еще на несколько минут застыли в неудобной позе, не двигаясь, остывая. Гокудера первый дернулся, почувствовав, как болят бедра. 

— Выпусти! — он оттолкнул Занзаса и выкатился из салона. На коже остались красные пятна от пальцев — ожоги. — Вот хрень! 

Он подтянул трусы и штаны. Выбил из пачки сигарету.

Занзас, словно уже забыл о нем, устроился на заднем сидении и закрыл глаза.

— Давно ты знал про отца? – спросил его Гокудера, опираясь локтем о дверцу и наклоняясь.

— С тех пор, как вывел на чистую воду мудака Тимотео, — процедил Занзас. — Молчи обо всем, мусор, — бросил он после. 

Гокудера ухмыльнулся, сжал сигарету зубами и сел за руль. Он был почти счастлив. Все закончилось, по крайней мере, Гокудера на это надеялся. Сегодня он убил последний страх Занзаса, убил свой последний страх — что Занзас не нуждается в нем, в Гокудере. Теперь он знал наверняка, что это не так. Есть вещи, которых Гокудера скорее всего никогда не узнает: что чувствовал Занзас, когда слышал зов мертвого отца и знал, что поедет к нему, почему он никогда больше не повторял попытку убить его. Но Гокудера и не рвался знать правду. Когда он понял, что Занзас уезжает каждый год неизвестно куда, когда начал выяснять и выяснил, то решил, что не хочет копать до конца. Пусть мертвые остаются в могилах. 

Он завел мотор, и машина медленно поползла вверх по изогнутой, как американские горки, дороге.


End file.
